memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Promethean Prophecy
Damaged by Romulan attack, the Enterprise is stranded, without food, in orbit of a mysterious planet. Summary Log entries ;Captain's log, stardate 3642.0 : We have ventured beyond the charted boundaries of Federation territory, reducing our speed to sub-warp velocity in the Prometheus solar system, near the Great Transtellar Rift. Our orders are straightforward. This is an exploratory mission: we are to seek out new life, and make contact with new civilizations. The unknown Promethean worlds wheel into view on the screen before me: gleaming spheres, circling endlessly in the darkness. After all these years, planets still look like toys to me, each one small enough to take in the palm of my hand, like the models hung from the ceiling in my room at the Academy. At times like these, I find myself falling back on a single though, a schoolboy's lesson, drilled into me at the Academy with maddening regularity. A fundamental principle which I once hoped was no more than a killjoy guideline cooked up by some sour, Earthbound, Federation desk-jockey, but which I have come to respect as genuine wisdom. The Prime Directive: you can look all you like, but don't touch. ;Captain's log, stardate 3642.9 : While attempting to penetrate the deepening mystery of the Promethean culture, the landing party narrowly avoided being swept away by an intense and dangerous sandstorm. We know the Prometheans have considerable stockpiles of protein material the needs. What we don't know is how to convince them to give some to us. We have yet to even meet the dominant individual, who calls himself "the afflictor." References Characters Regular characters James T. Kirk • Spock • Leonard McCoy • Montgomery Scott • Nyota Uhura • Hikaru Sulu • Pavel Chekov Other characters Duane Berryman • Biphlomin • Cortneelia • Daia • Hernanda Dimas • Fitzgerald (Admiral) • Gaidren • Gildea • Jharpe • [[unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel|unnamed USS ''Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel]] • unnamed Prometheus IV natives Catherine the Great • Amanda Grayson Starships and vehicles ( heavy cruiser) • unnamed Romulan starships ( bird-of-prey) Locations Planetary locations and settlements Europe • Marcabot Palace • Oklahoma Outposts and stations Starbase 10 Planets and planetoids Earth • planet Izar • Prometheus IV Stars and systems Prometheus system Stellar regions Great Transtellar Rift Races and cultures Human • Promethean (Prometheus IV) • Romulan • Vulcan Charla States and organizations Federation • Julga • Romulan Star Empire • Romulan Star Navy • Starfleet • Starfleet Command Technology and weapons communicator • deflector shield • energizer • food synthesizer • holo • impulse engine • ion integrator • life support • matter-energy integrator • matter-energy scrambler locus • phaser • photon torpedo • plasma cannon (plasma weapon) • sensor • starship • transporter • tricorder • turbolift • viewscreen • warp drive Materials and substances phaser coolant (coolant) • electron • gold • mercury • metal • plasma • protein • silicate Ranks and titles afflictor • captain • chanter • chief engineer • chief medical officer • commander • commanding officer • communications officer • • delighter • doctor • ensign • first officer • helmsman • jumper • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • navigator • praetor • • science officer • sustainer • trader Other references animal • apple • apricot • binary star • bridge • brig • burrower • captain's log • chamb • class M planet • conga line • corridor • crustacean • eagle • engineering • harrik • humanoid • ion storm • Kaferian apple nectar • krill • lifeform • landing party • log entry • mess hall • metric ton • Oklahoma rain • orange • photosynthesis • planet • Prime Directive • quarters • religion • Richter Scale of Culture • scuttler • sector • sickbay • sroc • star system • starbase • Starfleet Academy • steak • technology • telekinesis • transporter room • Vulcan harp • wortham unit • xenoethnology Timeline ;Middle Ages ;stardate 3642.0 Appendices External link * Promethean Prophecy